Damon and Katy
by cheerlove
Summary: Katy still hates Damon to her guts, but when he gets ,sick' , she's the only one who can save him...even if it means getting a little ..physical *oneshot*


The last thing I remember is Damon rushing into the security room, seeing me lying on the floor with a hole in my chest, my blood covering the whole ground. ,Katy, nooo...' He says holding up my head, watching the life fade out of my eyes. ,This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you do this alone, Katy, I'm so sorry...' He says with a trembling voice, as the fire in the room grows bigger and hotter. He should save himself , I was already doomed. He wanted to save me and his siblings, but couldn't do both at once and had to choose, I didn't blame him, I wasn't his first choice, I mean those were his siblings, and me and Damon had never liked each other that much anyway... I want to say it's ok and pat his cheek or something, but I just cough out blood, as the strength leaves my body and my eyes shut close. ,No..Katy, please, please come back to me, I promise I'll share all my sour patch kids with you and I won't tease you anymore, but please don't die on me, please... ' I hear him mutter, as my head rolls to the side. ,Damon...she's gone. We have to leave, the building is coming down.' Dawson says, coughing. ,No..noooo...' Damon yells in agony, clutching me to his chest. ,Katy, I love you.' I hear a silent whisper, when suddenly a bright light radiates from Damon, his lumen shining even brighter than the fire in the room, blending and probably scorching everybody's eyes in the room. And then I came back to live, with a strange beating heart, I coughed and looked at the beautiful face in front of me. ,Damon...' I mutter, before I finally pass out.

I wake up in Damon's bed hours later, with the sun shining on my face, I get up and feel my bodyparts, remembering what we had done last night. We'd broken into a government facility to save Dee and Dawson...and I was pretty sure I died. My clothes from eve, were still on my, torn and dirty jeans, and a very brown tanktop which used to be white, but was now covered in dirt, ashes and blood...my blood. I pulled the tanktop up, but there wasn't a single scratch on me...even though twelve hours ago, there was a hole where my heart was, I'd felt it and now it was gone. Damon had done something. I walk out of his bedroom, into the livingroom where the siblings were waiting, Dee and Dawson staring at me, and Damon ignoring me. ,What happened?' I ask carefully into the room. ,That's what we're trying to figure out, but let's get you cleaned up first and some food into your system.' Dee guides me to the bathroom and when I'm back Dawson has made me a hearty breakfast. ,Thanks.' I say eating like an animal. ,Someone start spilling...' I say between bacon and eggs. ,It's not a big deal, you weren't as injured as we thought, nothing a little healing power couldn't do...' Damon said zapping through channels. ,Ehm..no, I'm pretty sure I was dead.' I say and put down my orange juice. ,Who was conscious, you or me?' He snaps at me. ,I don't have to be conscious to know when I'm at the brink of death!' I snap back. ,At least, now we know you're alright.' Dawson says, already happy the healthy bickering between me and Damon had started again. ,Dee...' I look at her for answers since Damon was going to spin the tail one again. Wouldn't be the first time! ,I'm not sure what I saw...you looked dead or unconscious..only Damon was close enough to know for sure...' She tells me. ,And I'm saying, you weren't that injured...you humans are so weak, fainting on every little thing...it's pathetic.' He stops zapping at MTV. ,Without this pathetic human..you wouldn't have been able to save your siblings...' I hiss. ,Do you want a medal for that, girlscout?' He turns to me with a mocking grin and I just grit my eyes. ,Dee, Dawson, could you give us a minute...' I ask, and Damon's siblings nod and leave the room. ,Kitty Kat, there's nothing to talk about, get outta my way, it's time for Jersey Shore.' He says as I stand in front of him, blocking the Tv. ,So you're saying, you didn't promise to share your sour patch kids with me and stop teasing me...' I jog his memory. ,Me wanting to share my sweets with you? You were clearly delusional.' He throws one of the candy at my face, and then another at my chest. I breathe through to keep calm. ,So you didn't say you love me...' I continue and there's a beat of silence, and then he chuckles ,starts laughing down right at me. I bite my tongue as he gets up, staring at me with a mocking grin. ,Oh honey, are those your dreams...you want me to love...you..' He pats my cheek, looking me up and down, like the simple thought was a ridiculous joke. ,You know, I could never love a human..your kind may be weak and pathetic, but you're also cruel...your kind tried to disect my siblings, use them as weapons, I despise you, now how could you possibly think, I could ever..ever..love you..' He says getting angrier and stepping closer to me with each word, hissing the last words as his eyes start glowing a bright green. ,Umm...' He growls, gritting his jaw. ,Iieh teh mah.' He says in his own language, and from his face expression, I can tell what it means, and retort the same nasty sentence in my language. ,Well, I hate you too.' I say, sidestep him and get out of his house, with a big bang of the door.

I was so done with Damon, always sucking me in and spitting me out. At times he made me feel like I was important to him, it was that rare moments which always lured me back into his trap, but now I was done for good. To stop myself from thinking about him and the whole near death experience, I bury myself in work, chores, homework, and studying, my mom would be proud. I live a dull routine for the next two days, school, homework, chores, studying and going to bed early. On thursday afternoon, Dee knocks on my door. ,Yes?' I say to her like she was a stranger.,Heeey...' She greets me with a heartwarming smile. ,I'm busy, Dee..' I say and want to shut the door in her face. ,Katy...stop treating me like this! I know you're mad at Damon, but don't let it out on me, you've been ignoring me after school, you've barely said a word to me..is that a way to treat your best friend?' She looks at me with a sad smile. ,I wish I could apologize and feel it from the heart, but seriously Dee...you aliens have brought nothing but misery into my life since day 1...and ,almost' my death...I think it's best if we stay away from each other, it would be the safest...have a nice day!' I shut the door in her face, and lean against it. The hurt and shock in her face, I'd never be able to take those words back, but I was so angry right now. I walk into my room and try to forget all about...them.

In the evening I take a long shower, crying hot tears during it, ugh I really hated my life right now. I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my room. I'm about to let my towel drop in front of my mirror when I notice Damon lying on my bed, and quickly clutch the falling towel and flip around. ,Oh please, don't let me stop you.' He grins and I can only control my breath. ,What are you doing here? Have you ever heard of a door?' I grit my teeth. ,Why bother with those casualties, if I can just walk in?' He gets up, unwrapping the towel of me with his eyes. ,What do you want, Damon?' I shift his main focus back to my eyes. ,A lot of things...' He walks towards me, his green eyes blazing. ,Starting with you treating my sister like a friend.' He looks down on me, standing way to close. I step back. ,What's going on between Dee and me is none of your fucking business.' I say to him, walking past him, but he grabs me by the arm. ,Oh, but I think it is about me, cause she came home all in tears, and insulted me as a douchebag...she didn't pick Dawson, she picked me and I simply connected the dots.' Did he expect applause now? ,Leave me alone, Damon, I have nothing to say to you.' I walk to my door and open it. ,Now get out.' I say not in the mood for games. ,Not before, we've settled this.' He walks to my underwear drawer and starts picking out pieces. ,Are you nuts?' I snatch a thong out of his fingers. ,Have you ever heard of privacy?' I put the underwear inside and shut the drawer, and as soon as I turn around, Damon pins me against my own mirror, giving me a mischievous grin. ,I really wanna screw you, right now.' I hear his voice, but he hadn't said a word, his lips hadn't move. ,Asshole.' I say and kick his ball with my knee, but he doesn't even flinch, but just chuckles, but backs off. ,You should apologize to her.' He says walking towards my window. ,You don't tell me what to do.' I state and he turns around to face me. ,If you're mad because of what I said two days ago, well, I'm sorry for that...I didn't mean it.' He gives me a cocky smile. ,As if...you meant every word!' I don't fall for his camouflage. ,Just pull in the claws already, kittykat.' Again he doesn't move his lips, but I can hear his voice again in my head. ,Anyway...just ask yourself, how would you feel, if the situation was reversed and Dee treated you like that...' He's already out the window with a foot. ,And by the way, thanks for the souvenir..' He waves a red thong of mine at me, before he jumps out the window.

On saturday, I wrap myself together to apologize to Dee, she'd been wandering around school, like a zombie, dressed in black with a dead expression. I see her leaving the library and follow her. ,Dee, wait up.' I say, she sees me and she starts hurrying and I run to keep up with her. ,Dee wait...' I say grabbing her by the shoulders. ,I know nothing I can say know, will take the words back, that I let out the other day...but if it makes you feel better, the words were a hundred percent directed at Damon...I didn't want to admit this...but I think I have feelings for him..and he hurt me...and I wanted to hurt him back, even if it was just with words..and since nothing can physically or emotionally hurt him..I picked the next best thing, what he loves the most..you, and for that, I want to apologize, that wasn't the right behaviour from me..but this isn't about me..it's about you..and to make amends, I have a little surprise for you..remember that little fashion photoshoot you wanted to do? I talked to Craig the photographer, he's ready to shoot us this sunday, at the empty warehouse, near Grean's park, so get your curling iron ready, and you most fashionable clothes, we're about to become the new fashion icons..' I smile at her but she just looks at me. ,Please forgive me?' I ask ruefully, and she suddenly hugs me tight. ,Promise, you won't ever hurt me like that again, even if it's to get back at Damon.' She says weakly. ,You have my word.' I say with a smile. ,But one little thing, from now on..we're not gonna mention his name anymore, or anything related to him, I'm not coming to your house anymore, but you're always welcomed at my house anytime, and if possible don't let Dawson tag along anywhere, he has his face..that's already too much.' I take her hand as we walk down the street. ,Don't you wanna talk about your feelings..let it all out, before we close that chapter completely?' She asks me as we walk to her car. ,Nope, I'm totally cleansing him off my system, from now on, he officially doesn't exist..what do you say we go for an ice cream?' I smile at her.

On the next day, we spend four hours getting ready, matching a lot of outfits, and her curling my hair, her hair just couldn't be curled no matter how much we tried, but after a lot of makeup and accessoires, we were two gorgeous beauties. When we reach the warehouse, Craig has already set up his little studio. He was doing this for free, because he really wanted photos of Dee, not because I was that special, but Dee didn't want to do this alone. Our first photo was at the window, me in a white corset with flowers and a tutu and black boots, and Dee in an elegant cocktail dress sitting on the ground. We changed a lot of outfits, posing here and there, looking into each other's eyes like we were in love and joking as friends, we also did some single shots, in the end the pictures were beautiful, incredible really. Especially those with Dee, she looked unearthly beautiful in every picture. Craig promised, we'd get the photos the next day, as we went back to my place in the evening. ,Up for pizza?' I ask Dee, as she shits on my couch. ,I had pizza yesterday, I was thinking chinese...' She suggests. ,It shall be done.' I say and pick up my phone.

The no-Damon rule, just lasts exactly four days, it's not like I could ignore him at school, because he was in my every class, but I didn't have to speak to him willingly. ,So who are you taking to the spring dance..it's girl's choice.' Dee asks when lingering in my bed. ,Mmh...I haven't thought about it yet.' I say to her. ,Don't tell me , you're not going..because I will drag your cute behind there..' She threatens and I chuckle. ,Oh, I do plan on going..just don't know with who..' I say to her. ,If you can't decide, we can me a girl's night out thing out of it.' She suggests. ,No, I won't let you yet find another excuse not to get closer to Adam! Girl, he's so into you, stop dragging the big romance bomb out.' I toss a pillow at her. ,Seriously, what are you waiting for..' I ask her and she shrugs. ,I guess for the right time..' She says and looks at me and I know she wants to get something off her chest. ,What is it?' I say. ,Oh..it's nothing..I was just thinking about your date, and who you'd be perfect with..' She starts. ,Don't go there, Dee.' I warn her. ,It's just that..' She begins again. ,I thought we agreed not to talk about this...' I look at her. ,Yeah, I know but I just want to know what made it bad between you two, maybe if I knew, I could..' She continues. ,Don't you dare meddle!' I say through gritted eyes. ,I was going to say..let it go, but nevermind.' She ends. ,I know you're my bestie and all but that's really none of your business. ' I say with a friendly smile. ,I know, but it's just...he hasn't been acting like himself lately..he's being forgetful, and tired and behaving weird, and I think he hasn't been sleeping well or at all..that's not like him.' She says worried. ,I know he's your brother and all and you care about him..but even if he was at the brink of death...I don't care.' I say bluntly. ,Katy, how can you say that?' She says indignant. ,He broke my heart, insulted me and the human race, and told me how much he hates me in your language! Now, why the fuck, should I care about him?' I ask her and try to calm down. ,...how do you wanna know he insulted you, you don't even speak luxian..' She picks up on the end of my sentence. ,He face expression spoke volumes..I didn't need a dictionary to look up..E tay mar...' I say to her. ,Come again?' She looks at me. ,He said something like ..E tay mar...looking like he wanted to rip something apart!' I say and look out my window. ,Yeah..probably your clothes...' She says and I face her. ,What?' I ask her not understanding. ,Iieh teh mah means I want you...you know..in the very kinky way...' She grins. ,You're bluffing, you just want to spin this around, so it doesn't reflect badly on him. ,If you don't believe me ask the twin of he who shall not be named, or Adam or Andrew..they'll all tell you the same ,with a grin.' She grins at me. ,Now it makes sense why I saw a red thong on his pillow..I thought I was hallucinating...is it yours, did you two..' She grins even wider. ,Dee, that's enough and don't jump to conclusions, ok.. now enough boytalk, let's watch BURLESQUE.' I put the DvD in, as we cuddle on my bed, and she just can't hide her stupid grin, no matter how much I pinch her.

I wake up in the middle of the night with Dee shaking me like stupid. ,Dee, have you lost it?' I push the hair out of my face. ,Katy, it's Damon.' She says all in tears. ,You seriously didn't wake me up for him, did you?' I say angrily, but then I see the red eyes and the tear-stained face. ,You don't understand, I think he's dying..he's fallen into a coma and he's rambling your name, but he can't get conscious, we've already called Mr. Matthews and the others, but they all don't know what to do..' She says really fast. ,And I look like a doctor to you?' I ask her. ,Please, just come over, Katy...I can't lose him..' Her tears drop on my arm and I sigh and get out of bed. As if I could help, I could only watch him die as well. When we get out, a light rain has picked up. Just great, I was only wearing a tanktop and my short Pj bottoms. The whole crew is assembled in Damon's room, he was quaking on his bed, whispering my name once in a while. ,Why did you bring the human here, she's the source of his misery..' Ashley says as soon as she sees me. ,Maybe she can save him.' Dee says dragging me all the way to Damon's bed. ,Seriously, what do you expect me to do?' I ask her, just as freaked out as everybody else. ,He rambling your name, speak to him, maybe he'll hear you.' Dawson suggets and I sigh. ,Hey Damon, wake up!' I say unfriendly and slap his cheek, and the moment I touch him, there's a flash of light and I collapse on top of him.

I wake up, in a bed with red sheets, and red walls, completely naked, I slowly turn to the right, to see what it going on when I see a naked Damon, lying next to me. ,What the fuck?' I say, and cover myself with the sheets. ,Kitten?' He asks surprised to see me. ,What are you doing here?' He asks me. ,What am I doing here? Where is here?' I say and look around, no windows, just a redroom, with lit candles and a bed, and us naked...I didn't like where this was going. ,You perve, what is all this?' But before I can start giving a lecture, I feel like I'm being sucked out of something, when I wake up in Damon's bed, with Dee hovering over me with Mr Matthews, as the other surround a Damon, who had calmed down and slowly opens his eyes. ,Ugh, what happened?' He looks around. ,Did we have a sleepover I didn't know about?' He asks into the room, as a relieved Dee hugs him. He wants to hug her back and notices, our hands are joined, actually glued together, it takes us a few tries and some hard tugs, to separate our hands. I look at Mr Matthews. ,Care to explain?' I get off Damon's bed, it was daytime already. ,I don't understand myself, there seems to be a bond between you two..you touched him and he stopped quivering, and then you went unconscious..but you were holding hands and just...sleeping, we couldn't get you awake until now.' He explains to us. I scratch my head and look at Dee. ,Can I go now...' I ask her, seeing him again was already too much. ,Don't you get it, Katy..if you stay away from him again, he'll get worse again...whatever happened at the facility that night, seems to be having effects.' Dawson explains. ,It's like what they tried to do with me and a human..establish a bond so a human can harness a Luxen's powers...just for some reason, the whole things is opposite with you two, in my case the human died, no matter how close he was to me, because there was no emotional bond...Damon will die if you two aren't around each other...' He continues. ,You've got to be kidding me..now you want me to stick around him as well?' I look at Dawson. ,It's your fault, he's like this in the first place, he shouldn't have saved your life.' Ashley says. ,Don't push me, blondie.' I say to her and feel a power surge through me, as Damon's eyes turn bright green. ,Back off, Ashley.' He snarls dangerously at her. ,Wooow...' Adam takes a step back feeling a certain change of electricity in the room. ,Your emotions are bound together..what one feels, feels the other as well.' Dawson explains. ,Just great...' I clutch my forehead. ,I'm heading home now.' I say and want to bounce, but Damon is at the door in a nanosecond. ,Give us a minute, everyone?' Damon asks tugging me to the side, as the others leave the room. ,And again, I have nothing to say to you.' I say to him as the others leave. ,Good, because I have plenty to say to you...first of all thank you for saving my life..I guess, now we're even.' He says to me. ,Good, now I can go.' I say and want to open the door, but he touches my shoulders. ,Kitten...' He says and a certain wave of appreciation and gratefulness comes over me and we hug needless of words, I feel a little too comfortable in his arms, and before I know it, our lips are on each others, climaxing to a heavy makeout, and just a second after that, our hands are everywhere, just before I slip off my bra, I snap out of it, we look at each other, realizing what we were about to do and I pop off his lap, just take my tanktop, put it on wrong and get out of the house, not saying goodbye to anyone.

Later in the afternoon, Dee drops by with thank-you muffins. ,Thanks...' I say to her as I put the muffins on the kitchen table. ,Don't you wanna talk about it?' She asks me. ,I thought, we said that topic is off-limits?' I look at her. ,Yeah I know..but, it's different now..I mean you're bound to him..' She tries to get my attention. I just shrug and munch one of the muffins. ,Dawson thinks you have to spend more time together..I mean , seeing each other at school clearly wasn't enough...you have to be closer...' She looks at me and I raise an eyebrow. ,Define closer...do you want me to screw your brother, is that what you're getting at?' I ask her surprised. ,Oh, yes please.' A Damon strolls into my kitchen. ,You should really learn how to knock.' I say to him and take out juice from the fridge. ,That's not what I meant..but clearly a certain level of intimacy is required..' She goes on. ,Dee, I'm so not getting in to this with you right now...' I plant a glass in front of her. ,Would you rather get in with me?' Damon asks and I ignore him. ,But...I've come to a decision about the spring dance.' I look straight at Dee, like she was the only one in the room. ,Gabriel Armsmith..he's cute, friendly and a gentle guy, just what I need.' I say but feel Damon's eyes on me. ,That sucker?' I hear his voice, but he hadn't said a word. Was I able to read Damon's mind now? Oh gosh, no! ,Gabriel...' Dee says slowly thinking about that guy. ,I guess he'll do...' She says taking a muffin. ,Kitten...' Damon adresses me, and I pretend I hadn't heard a single word, and move to the sink. ,Sweetheart, can you please give us a minute?' He adresses his sister. ,Don't you dare move, Dee.' I threaten her and she doesn't know who to listen to, but Damon takes care of the situation, by superspeeding me to my bedroom, locking the door behind him. ,Enough with the attitude...I'm sure, you don't want to be bound to me as much I don't want to be dependent from you for my life.' He leans against the door, so I don't get the idea to get out. ,If you have any suggestions on how to sever this bond, I'm all ears.' I say looking out the window. ,Dawson says it's an emotional thing...so how about you switch of your feelings for me, kitten...' He chuckles. What an asshole of an ego-maniac. ,Switch of my feelings off ?! Dude, I have no feelings whatsoever for you...not anymore..not even hate or anger...I just want you out of my life for good, believe me Dee is the only thing keeping me around you guys...I already told her I don't care if you die...you're just lucky that she loves you so much and I want to be a good friend to her.' I say as callous as ever. ,Harsh words, kitten.' Damon says with a cocky grin, but a wave of pain rushes over me, and I know those are his true feelings. ,Here's another suggestion, why don't you just cut your heart out? I mean, it's not like you use yours anyway..if you actually have one.' I say standing right in front of him and we look at each other. ,You think I'm mean and cold, looks like I've found my perfect match.' He hisses at me, opens the door and leaves. Triumph.

Downstairs, I hear him arguing with Dee. ,Dee, I don't want you hanging out with her anymore.' He yells at her. ,You're not my father, I can befriend whoever I want.' She yells back. ,Dee, stop arguing and let's go, right now, I command you as your older brother, who has always watched out for you.' He looks at her urgently. ,Dee can stay as long as she want.' I say to Damon. ,I never should have saved your life.' He turns to me. ,Careful what you wish for, me being gone, also means Dawson being gone.' I say to him and his clenches his jaw. ,You get on my damn nerves!' He bursts out and we start bickering, and when the fight hits it's highest point we both collapse.

And wake up in the red room in it's previous state. ,Where is this place?' I cover myself with the sheets. ,My dreams...except that you shouldn't be here.' He walks to the door, trying to open it, but it's locked and I get a full view of his behind, which throws me off track for a second there. ,Why would you dream of a red room, with candles and a bed...are you having a sex dream?' I ask him,with both eyebrows up. ,None of your business.' He snarls at me. ,Then why the fuck am I here...naked?' I ask him. ,Have you been having this kind of dream about me?' I ask shocked. ,Don't flatter yourself, you're the last girl, I'd want this with...' He mutters, he says and walks towards me and I get any eyeful again...and hot gosh... I look away. ,At least have the decency to cover yourself...' I say to him. ,There are no clothes here, and you're taking up all the sheets.' He says to me and I shake my head, as he sits on the giant bed. ,If I'm truly the last girl..then why say that you want me? Dee told me what the luxian words meant.' I try to just focus on his face. ,I don't know, you confuse me, it just slipped out, one minute I hate you because you're my opposite, the next you're my equal...and ever since I saved you...I've been having this feelings...I've been on sex overdrive...and now it has clearly reached into my subconscious as well...' He looks at his hands. ,Wow, did someone swallow an honesty pill?' I take a glance at him. ,There are no lies here, just raw emotions and truth...' He says and I translate for him. ,You at your most vulnerable...' ,Is there anyway to get out of here?' I ask him. ,Usually the dream plays out like this..I'm lying in the bed, then you come through that door, which is usually open, then you get on top of me and the magic begins...' He grins and I can only shake my head. ,Only you could dream up something like that..if you think, I'm getting close to you, then you can forget, I'd rather be stuck in here forever.' I say and put my head on the pillow, I could as well sleep this out. ,That's fine by me, I like my dreams way more than the painful reality.' He says and takes the other spot on the bed. And then all of a sudden, the bed, which was giant before, starts shrinking until Damon and I are back on back, and butt on butt. ,This isn't happening.' I turn around to face Damon. ,I guess what I really want inside, is to be close to you...' He says and kisses me and seconds later we're on my kitchenfloor, lying side by side and holding hands, with Dawson and Dee hovering over us. My eyes flutter open and I look at Dee. ,I can't live like this...' I say to her and Damon stirs awake beside me. ,Let's make a deal, we spend two hours a day with each other, no fighting...cause I definitely don't want to land in your subconscious again, we study or play scrabble, and that covers it. It should stop your blackouts.' I say to him. ,As if I'm really going to study with you or play scrabble.' He gets off the the ground. ,Don't start with me Damon.' I get up as well. ,I'm doing this for you..' I punch his chest and it's like hitting a brick wall. ,I'm just saying...there are other activities we can engage in..' He grins at me, and I'm trying to calm down, walk to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. This arrangement was going to be hell!

Right early on monday, after school, I spend the afternoon at the Black's, Dawson and Dee were up shopping. I do my homework with Damon sitting across from me, distracting me, by either singing or humming, moving too much, or turning up the Tv volume. ,Can't you see I'm trying to do my homework?' I snap at him. ,Can't you see, I'm trying to watch Tv?' He asks me back and throws a sour patch kid my way. ,Now stop annoying me.' He dares add. ,I'm annoying you?! Huh, this arrangement won't last a week.' I turn the next page of my book . ,I hope it wears of eventually.' Damon says and turns up the volume. ,Are you kidding me?' I ask and bang my book on the table, get up and walk to Damon's side, trying to yank the remote out of his hand. ,Give it!' I yell and he leans away from forcing to get on top of him in order to reach the remote. ,Someone's clearly got her panties twisted.' He comments and I scratch whatever part of him I can get. He turns to the side and we both fall to the ground wrestling, and I bump his chest as he locks lips with me out of the blue. He grins at me, and superspeeds away from me, before my fist hits his face. ,If you hate me that much, then why are you so affected by my kisses..I felt it.' He says and I get off the ground. ,You felt nothing..' I set the record straight. ,Admit it, you like me..' He teases me and starts poking me everywhere. ,Damon!' I slap his hands which are everywhere, and he kisses me again, this time he doesn't let go of my head. It turns into a full blown makeout. ,This random kissing has got to stop.' I say when we manage to separate lips. ,Not just yet...' He says and superspeeds us into hid bedroom. ,Just a little longer, kitten.' As we liplock again, and I hear three words thought from him. ,I love you.'


End file.
